


Just a moment

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the epilogue of Manor's victim
Relationships: Sherry/Henry
Kudos: 4





	Just a moment

Sherry was at her room, wearing her nightgown, she was grooming her hair, even when she heard footsteps and knocks at the door, she knew that she locked the door anyway, but the phantom appeared in front of her, making her scream.

“Jesus Christ Henry, are you out of your mind, also...how could you enter, i locked the door!”

“I can pass through the walls, dear”.

“damn i forgot about it”

“going to sleep?”

“Obviously, yes”

“don't mind if i..”

“no, even though you are all bones”.

“excuse me?!”

Henry took off his glove from his right hand, which had exposed muscle, which made Sherry look shocked.

“So…”

“Don't ask about that”.

“alright,alright”

as henry put his glove again, he slowly went towards Sherry.

“you tried to kill my pardner right?”

“of course not”

“yes you were”

“i hate this man, i just wanted to punch his stupid face of his”

“don’t call him stupid, he’s a nice guy, he gave me a book”

“he reminds of one of my victims with his captain uniform”

“I know that John told me about everything about you and this..”

“well, but at least he doesn't know about ghosts”.

Henry hugged Sherry but backed off.

“Hey, get your bony hands off me!”.

“i'm not going to do that”

“oh, sorry with all these hauntings makes someone crazy”

“don't worry, don't let the 999 hauntings annoy you”

they both laughed, but a ghost wearing victorian clothes holding a hatbox was watching them through the window, the ghost went away with sadness, even though he was a ghost, he would feel his heart breaking apart.


End file.
